elderahnfandomcom-20200215-history
Roles
Character roles are where your character belongs in the story. To do this you have to ask on discord to reserve/claim a position. Some positions however are reserved for very active members, such as those for very necessary characters. Roles can be changed by a character developing differently, and by asking. Also if you become inactive for a long period of time the slot is re-opened. Most of this list consists of tropes found on TVtropes. This is for fun and to help in character creation, you can choose not to take a role and ignore this whole thing if you want to. * Protagonists are most of the main characters. * Antagonists will be mostly used by mods and trusted members. * Antagonists usually have a heel-face turn or die, most don’t stay antagonists. * When one turns good it’ll be added above. * Antagonists aren’t the only villains, most are NPC monsters and villain of the week types. * This is counting mooks and hired guns, most villains will be NPCs. * All positions are gender neutral unless stated otherwise. Protagonists General Ensemble * The Leader ~ (unavailable) * The Lancer ~ (the contrast to the leader; unavailable) * The Mentor ~ (unavailable) * The Chick ~ (the peacekeeper; unavailable) * The Ace ~ (unavailable) Muscles * The Big Guy ~'' '' * Cute Bruiser ~ * Dumb Muscle ~ * Gentle Giant ~ Smart * Genius Bruiser ~ * Genius Ditz ~ * Science Hero ~ * The Smart Gal ~ (must be female) * The Smart Guy ~'' (must be male)'' Ditzy * The Ditz ~ * The Fool ~ * Idiot Hero ~ * Idiot Savant ~ * The Klutz ~ * Know-Nothing Know-it-All ~ * Upper Class Twit ~ Sexy * Ambiguously Bi ~ ''' * '''Ambiguously Gay ~'' (must be male)'' * Brainless Beauty ~ * Crossdresser ~'' (must be male)'' * Handsome Lech ~'' (must be male)'' * Heroic Seductress ~ (must be female) * Lovable Sex Maniac ~ * Lust Object ~ * Naughty Nun ~ (must be female) * Sexbot ~ * The Sexy One ~ * Sexy Priest ~ (must be male) Cute * The Cutie ~ * Innocent Flower Girl ~ (must be female; might have to die at one point) * Manic Pixie Dream Girl ~'' (must be female)'' * Perky Goth ~ '' (must be female)'' * Pretty Boy ~ (must be male) * Spoiled Sweet ~ * Token Mini-Moe ~ '' (must be female)'' * Troubled, But Cute ~ Flawed * Alcoholic ~ * Byronic Hero ~ * Depraved Homosexual ~ * The Friend Nobody Likes ~ * The Ineffectual Loner ~ * Jerk with a Heart of Gold ~ * The Quiet One ~ * Reclusive Artist ~ * Rich Bitch ~ * Socially Awkward Hero ~ Always Female * Big Beautiful Woman ~ * Butch Lesbian ~ * Cool Big Sis ~ * Damsel in Distress ~ * Deadpan Snarker ~ * Genki Girl ~ * Girl Next Door ~ * Lipstick Lesbian ~ * Lonely Doll Girl ~ * Mama Bear ~ '' (the team mom)'' * Sassy Woman ~ * Tomboy ~ * Tsundere ~ * Valley Girl ~ * White Magician Girl ~ Always Male * The All-American Boy ~ * Aloof Big Brother ~ * Badass Gay ~ * Battle Butler ~ * The Bear ~ * Big Beautiful Man ~ * Manchild ~ * Manly Gay ~ * Nice Guy ~ * Papa Wolf ~ (the team dad) * Straight Gay ~ Other * Celebrity ~ * Comedic Hero ~ * Hippie ~ * Regular Character ~ * The Reliable One ~ * Stoner ~ Heel-Face Turns * Previous antagonists turned good. Antagonists Redeemable Villains * Alpha Bitch ~ (must be female) * Anti-Hero ~ * The Baroness ~ (must be female) * Beta Bitch ~ (must be female) * Bitch in Sheep’s Clothing ~ (must be female) * The Bully ~ * Creepy Crossdress ~ (must be male) * Cute and Psycho ~ * Depraved Bisexual ~ * Femme Fetal ~ (must be female) * Ice Queen ~ (must be female) * Lovable Rogue ~ * Mad Scientist ~ * Perky Female Minion ~ (must be female) * Psycho Lesbian ~ (must be female) * The Rival ~ * Sadist ~ * Sissy Villain ~ '' (must be male)'' * Spoiled Brat ~ * Stalker with a Crush ~ * The Trickster ~ * Uncanny Valley Girl ~ (must be female) * Yandere ~ (must be female) Unredeemable Villains * The Big Bad ~ (counterpart to the leader; unavailable) * The Dragon ~ (counterpart to the lancer; unavailable) * Evil Genius ~ (counterpart to the smart guy; unavailable) * The Brute ~ (counterpart to the big guy; unavailable) * The Dark Chick ~ (toys with emotions; unavailable)